¿que eres?
by Nessie Black-Phantomhive
Summary: Edward Cullen tenia una vida muy normal, claro todo lo normal que se pueda ser cuando se es un vampiro. Pero su vida cambiara cuando una extraña chica de ojos chocolates aparezca. Porque si existen los vampiros y licántropos, porque no iba a existir ella… definitivamente los mitos, dejarían de ser solo mitos … en especial cuando se tiene un extraño miedo a mojarse…
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Otro aburrido día, en el instituto, horas y horas para "aprender" cosas que ya sé de memoria, pero ante eso no podía hacer nada, debía aparentar ser humano, y aunque ya tenía bastante superada mi sed de sangre humana, estar al lado de jasper me ponía de nervios, y es que cuando se ponía a pensar en cómo seria almorzarse a algún compañero nos mandaba a todos deseos de ello, en especial a mí que puedo leer lo que piensa.

- Me pregunto cómo será la nueva chica- pregunto emmett

A la nueva chica, ya casi se me había olvidado, y es que había tratado de ignorar los pensamientos de los demás por aquella misma razón, todos tenían sus mentes ocupadas pensando la misma cosa…_ ¿Cómo será? ¿Será bonita?... ¿debería invitarla a salir?..._ esos eran mayormente pensamientos de hombres, las mujeres en cambio tenían pensado hacerse amiga de ella para obtener más popularidad, era fastidioso y repetitivo.

En este mismo momento estábamos en la cafetería, simulando estar comiendo, cuando entro, podría decir que era una chica normal, no era muy alta pero tampoco pequeña, delgada, cabello hasta la cintura color caoba, ojos chocolates, si fuese Alice probablemente diría que necesita un nuevo guardarropas…

la chica según había escuchado se llamaba Isabella Swan, aunque a la mayoría le había pedido que solo le dijesen Bella.

Se encontraba sentada junto al grupo de Jessica Stanley, se notaba bastante confundida, seguro la estarían agobiando con muchas preguntas.

- Y… que piensa la chica de nosotros?- pregunto emmett

Mmm… no me había detenido a escuchar sus pensamientos, por lo que la busque entre la multitud, pero donde debería escuchar sus pensamientos, no había nada, como si no estuviese allí, esto era ridículo, mire hacia allí, se encontraba aun sentada, nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, ella rápidamente se voltio, completamente sonrojada.

El timbre sonó unos minutos después, anunciando una nueva clase, me tocaba biología por lo que me dirigí rápidamente hacia allí.

El profesor aun no había llegado, por lo que me senté en un puesto vacio y me limite a esperar. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, empecé a garabatear cosas en mi cuaderno, no me había dado cuenta de que el profesor había llegado hasta que lo sentí hablar.

- Chicos, les presento a la nueva alumna-dijo dirigiéndose a una muy sonrojada chica- Isabella Swan, espero que la acojan y se comporten… puedes sentarte Isabella- rápidamente saque las cosas que ocupaban su lugar, lamentablemente para ella debía sentarse conmigo, era el único asiento disponible.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia mi, tenia su vista clavada en el suelo. Según había escuchado en la mente del profesor, hoy haría una clase bastante sencilla, solo un repaso del año pasado. Por lo que supuse debía presentarme.

Me aclare un poco la garganta para llamar su atención

- hola, me llamo Edward Cullen- la chica fijo su vista en mi, no parecía muy interesada en hablar, pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los mios se puso muy tensa, pude sentir su corazón acelerarse, el olor a miedo me invadió, aunque ella rápidamente cambio de postura, como retándome a hacer algo, me pregunte porque seria. Estaba seguro de que ella tenia algo que ocultaba… y no era solo el hecho de que no podía leer su mente, también era su olor, que era dulce, pero también algo… ¿salvaje?, lo extraño de eso es que no provocaba nada en mi… me encontré preguntándome, que extraña criatura podría ser Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M. **

**Capitulo 2**

La clase paso, lenta, aburrida. Así que no podían culparme cuando lo único interesante, se sentaba a mi lado. Ya había descartado la posibilidad de hablar con ella, ni siquiera me había dicho nada cuando me presente. Así que solo me dedique a mirarla, no podía entender porque pensaba que ella podría estar escondiendo algo. Tal vez era solo el presentimiento, pero estaba casi seguro de que ella no era humana, o no completamente, ya que su corazón latía…podía sentir la sangre correr por la vena marcada en su garganta.

Una vez Carlisle me había dicho que las personas olían diferente para cada vampiro, unos mejores y otros simplemente pasaban inadvertidos. Quizá eso era lo que pasaba, y no es que no tuviese "sed", de hecho no había casado hace bastantes días, tanto así que tenía mis ojos de un color negro. En este momento toda la clase olía apetecible, no como ella, su olor era más dulce, como si se hubiese echado un perfume, y eso provocaba su olor, pero internamente me dije que el olor de la sangre no se podía cubrir, o eso creía.

El timbre sonó, yo recogí rápidamente mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida, Isabella aun arreglaba sus cuadernos.

Las horas siguientes pasaron lentas. Cuando al fin terminaron me fui directo a mi volvo, a esperar a mis hermanos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente me dirigí al instituto solo, Rosalie quería sacar a pasear su coche, y Carlisle no pudo detenerla.

Llegue unos minutos antes que mis hermanos, me estacione en el mismo lugar de siempre, y espere, me encontraba tan aburrido que decidí curiosear en las mentes un rato, eso era algo que casi nunca hacia, pero necesitaba descubrir si Isabella había conversado con alguien sobre mí, me estuve preguntando toda la noche, si había escuchado algo de mí que le molesto, ya que cuando me vio en sus ojos había… repulsión.

Busque un poco en las mentes hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, Ángela Weber tenia lo que necesitaba, al parecer compartía con ella literatura, y encontraba a Isabella muy agradable, habían pasado un buen rato conversando cosas sin sentido en clases, mi sorpresa e incredulidad aumentaba a medida que leía en otros pensamientos lo bien que les caía "bella", al parecer no le gustaba su nombre completo, y tampoco yo, ese pensamiento por alguna razón que desconozco me dolió.

Al parecer me estaba volviendo un poquito paranoico con ella.

En el almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería, mis hermanos llegaron al poco tiempo, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Al parecer Isabella no había venido hoy.

Por alguna razón, hasta llegue a pensar que se trataba de mi, que se había enojado tanto conmigo que había decidido no venir para no verme. Pero el pensamiento era ridículo, primero porque yo no había hecho nada, y segundo… porque ella ni siquiera me conocía.

El jueves llego pronto, una pequeña decepción se instalo en mi al darme cuenta que no se encontraba en clases de biología.

Me plantee conversar sobre esto con Carlisle, pero era demasiado cobarde para admitir que una simple humana, me tenía tan nervioso.

Tal vez esa era la respuesta, tal vez isabella no era _tan_ humana. Esa duda se instalo en mi, y se intensifico el lunes, en clases de biología.


	3. Chapter 3

**todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M**

**Capitulo 3**

Debía admitir de una buena vez que estaba nervioso… que estaba nervioso por ver a isabella swan.

Llegue unos 20 minutos antes a clases ese día lunes. Ella llego unos 5 minutos mas tarde. No se que había en ella, pero tenía algo distinto a la última vez que la vi. Ella se sentó sin mirarme, aunque algo llamo mi atención…y no iba a quedarme con la duda

- Estas usando lentes de contactos?

- Ahh..?- parecía algo confundida, pero para mi era bastante obvio

- Bueno… tienes los ojos de un extraño color, no se… entre violeta o morado?

- A… si, son contactos.- y se dio la vuelta para seguir ignorándome, pero la curiosidad pudo más en mi.

- Por que ibas a usar contactos, digo… no es que me importe ni mucho-eso había sonado tan ¿patético?- pero ese color no es un poco inusual…quiero decir... amm- okey mejor me callo, esto estaba siendo muy humillante para mi.

- Pff… tengo un problema en mis ojos, si?... no es eso algo normal en las personas?... además estos lentes me los regalo una amiga, y ella es… amm… algo excéntrica, por eso el color… satisfecho?, además tu deberías saberlo mas que nadie, ¿o es que acaso, es la luz lo que te cambia el color de ojos de negro a dorado?-una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara, como si supiese algo y yo no me hubiese dado cuenta. Al ver mi cara de confusión simplemente solto una risita, estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento el profesor banner entro.

Debo admitir que no le puse nada de atención a lo que decía, en todo caso era materia que ya sabia de memoria. Mi mete estaba en otra cosa, parecía que últimamente era en lo único que pensaba, pero bella parecía que sabia algo. Cuando dijo lo de mis ojos uso un tono…bastante sarcástico, y podía jurar que ella no llevaba lentillas, tenia una excelente vista, y hubiese podido notar que ella usaba de eso. Pero ¿Por qué iba a mentirme?

La clase paso rápida, al terminar bella casi corrió a la salida, yo en cambio me tome mi tiempo en ordenar mis cosas.

Las horas pasaron rápida, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, por lo que me dirigí a la cafetería. De camino me pude dar cuenta que el grupito de Mike newton estaban jugando con una manguera que habían encontrado a mojarse, que ironía, Vivian en un pueblo donde llovía todo el tiempo y ellos se mojaban con una manguera. En verdad estúpido.

Mi vista se dirigió directo a bella, creo que iba muy entusiasmada en un libro que tenía en sus manos, porque no se fijo que iba directo hacia donde los idiotas esos estabas mojándose, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando, Tyler, quien sostenía la manguera, dirigió un chorro de agua en dirección a bella. Su reacción fue lo que más me sorprendió. Y es que nunca me imagine, que ella utilizase ese lenguaje.

- Eres idiota o que?!- le grito a Tyler- casi me mojas!, es que estas ciego, maldición!- y se fue corriendo quizás a donde. Me quede ahí pasmado, yo no creía que isabella fuese de esas chicas pretenciosas, que se enojaban con todo, y siempre se andaban preocupando por su ropa o esas cosas.

En la cafetería ya se encontraban sentados mis hermanos, por lo que no me moleste en ir a buscar mi comida, simplemente necesitaba hablar con ellos.

- Hola Eddy, que cuentas- emmett por supuesto

- Cállate quieres- trate de ignorarlo para concentrarme en lo verdaderamente importante- quería preguntarles por la chica nueva, isabella, que saben de ella.

- Va a gimnasia conmigo, pobre chica tiene un equilibrio horrible- dijo Alice

- Y has conversado con ella- le pregunte, trataba de no sonar tan obvio

- Pues no, la chica me ignora y actúa como si no me viera, aunque con las demás personas es bastante amigable… me pregunto que tendrá en mi contra- dijo haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros.

- Pues conmigo tiene historia, se sienta dos asientos delante de mi- dijo jasper- es rara, tiene un olor bastante…peculiar.

- Que quieres decir con eso- cuestiono rose

- Pues, no se creo que una vez olí a alguien como ella, pero el recuerdo esta.. borroso.

- Como puedes no recordarlo, eres un vampiro!-grito rose, emmett trato de calmarla, algunos ya estaban mirándonos.

- Tranquilízate jazz, ya lo averiguaremos, estoy casi segura de que algo tiene esa chica- dijo Alice.

Bien, por lo menos ya sabía que no estaba volviéndome loco por pensar ese tipo de cosas, Alice y jasper me apoyaban, lo extraño era que Alice había dicho… _casi segura_. Lo cual era muy extraño, ya que ella _siempre_ sabía lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

**n/a:_ **hola! como les va hoy?

bueno, primero ya se que algunas personitas deben saber ya,lo que es bella, y deben estar pensando ¿esta loca?, pues la verdad es que si, estoy un poquito loca ^^

espero que les guste el cap :D saludos !


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Habíamos decidido hablarlo con Carlisle, y preguntarle qué opinaba al respecto, por lo que cuando llegamos a casa, lo llamamos al hospital para que se viniese antes. Llego unos 20 minutos después. Y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa como cada vez que había algo importante que conversar.

- Bueno… van a decirme ya que está pasando?- pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

- No es nada malo, a si que tranquilízate- lo calmo jasper- es solo que creímos que debías saber lo que pensamos de la chica nueva.

- La chica nueva?, isabella verdad

- Si, que sabes de ella?-pregunte

- Bueno, en el hospital andan varios rumores. Dicen que isabella es huérfana, y que vivía con una tía en Phoenix, pero al parecer no tenían una buena relación, y decidió irse de allí.

- Pero es menor de edad ¿no?-pregunto esme preocupada

- Si, pero al parecer su tia al enterarse de donde estaba, no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo por tratar de llevársela de regreso.

- Eso es horrible. Pobre chica

- Claro que, son solo rumores.-dijo Carlisle- pero porque la curiosidad?

Todos me miraron a mi.

- Veras Carlisle, me he dado cuenta de que bella es… algo extraña, y mis hermanos piensan lo mismo.

- porque que piensan eso?

- Primero… por su olor- dijo jasper- estoy casi seguro de que ella no es completamente humana, pero no puedo recordar donde e olido algo similar antes- se quejo

- Como huele- pregunto ahora Carlisle curioso

- Pues… como cualquier humano, pero es demasiado dulce…como si

- Como si estuviese ocultando su verdadero olor- lo interrumpí- de hecho su sangre no es apetecible (y eso lo había confirmado en la mente de jasper también), es como si estuviese oliendo a una persona con demasiado perfume. Pero sé que es imposible ocultar el olor de la sangre, ¿verdad carlisle?

El se puso nervioso, trate de leer su mente, pero estaba tratando de no pensar en nada.

- Una vez escuche algo así, pero díganme ¿han visto otra cosa rara en ella?

- Sus ojos- dije rápidamente. Mis hermanos me miraron extrañados, no tuve tiempo de contarles mucho antes.- hoy cuando la vi, tenía los ojos de un color bien extraño, y cuando le pregunte, me dijo que eran lentes de contacto, que los usaba por un problema de visión. Pero recuerdo bien que la semana anterior, no estaba usando ninguna cosa.

Lo más extraño es que lo único que hace es alejarse de mí, cuando se sienta a mi lado puedo percibir el miedo en sus ojos, aunque rápidamente cambia su postura, a otra como retándome a hacer… no se qué cosa- dije todo frustrado

Pero entonces Carlisle no pudo seguir ocultando sus pensamientos. Pude ver como recordaba a los vulturis, y a las historias que alguna vez escucho. Una risa histérica se me escapo

- Eso es absurdo Carlisle, es algo que los humanos inventaron, simples leyendas- dije

- Aun crees que las leyendas son solo eso Edward?-me pregunto- cuando nosotros mismos somos unas.

- Aun así no creo que bella sea _eso_-

- Alguien podría hacerme el favor de contarme que es lo que está pasando, saben algunos no podemos leer la mente- alego emmett, los otros asintieron dándole la razón.

- Carlisle piensa que bella es una… sirena- dios! Decirlo en voz alta resultaba mucho menos creíble.

- Hablas en serio- dijo Alice con una ceja levantada

- Además no se supone que las sirenas tienes colas y viven en el mar- dijo emmett, como si estuviésemos saltándonos algo importante del problema.

- Sé que suena extraño- empezó a explicar Carlisle- pero en el tiempo que conviví con los vulturis, me entere de muchas cosas, una de ellas es que los vampiros tenemos enemigos muy poderoso que lo único que querían era matarnos.

- Y eso son los licántropos, verdad?- pregunto Alice

- No-dijo Carlisle poniéndose serio- es verdad que los licántropos son nuestros enemigos naturales, pero por lo que escuche, ellos tienen aliados aun más fuertes y poderosos. Cayo intento acabar con su raza, y prohibió hablar más sobre esas criaturas.

- Pero que son?

- Tritones… o más conocidas como sirenas, tenían el poder de volver loco a un vampiro. Cayo decidió que no se podía razonar con aquella especie, y fue con con los vampiros mas poderosos que encontró, a destruirlos. Aun asi algunos pudieron escapar, pero no se permite hablar de ellos, según se, hubo una vez un vampiro que se enamoro de una sirena, las consecuencias fueron graves, los vultiris lo acusaron de traición, pero el no quizo dar el lugar donde vivía ella, así que lo mataron, fue una muerte horrible por lo que escuche. Aunque nunca supe que fue lo que paso con la sirena.

En la sala se formo un gran silencio, nadie sabia que decir, yo mismo me encontraba en un estado de shock, no podía relacionar a bella, con la criatura que mi padre había mencionado.

- Pero a que se debe el cambio en el color de sus ojos.- pregunte

- Pues.. eso no le se muy bien, aunque si se que cada sirena tiene un color que la identifica, que se lo gana con su forma de ser, es como su personalidad… pero mas alla no se. Como les dije, no se mucho sobre el tema.

- Pues… vamos a tener que descubrir si bella es o no una sirena- dijo Alice

- He… esto… esta mañana antes de ir a la cafetería, tayler casi moja a bella con un poco de agua… ella reacciono muy mal, le grito bastante- debo reconocer que la loca historia que pensaba que era al principio, poco a poco estaba empezando a hacerse mas creíble.

- eso significa, que si bella es una sirena, debemos matarla, o si no los vultiris van a matarnos?- pregunto rosalie

- no haremos nada por ahora- dijo Carlisle- aunque podrían tratar de acercarse mas a ella y descubrir la verdad.

- pero hay que recordar que ella piensa que somos sus enemigos- dijo Alice- estoy segura de que ella sabe lo que somos, y por eso nos evita.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, por el momento lo único que podía pensar es que mañana la vería de nuevo en el instituto.

* * *

**n/a: **hola! es actualizado pronto no creen?

pues hoy estoy de buen humor asi que les e regalado una capitulo bastante largo

y pues, muchas tenian razon respecto a bella! y las que no sabian, espero que les agrade!

saludos :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Al día siguiente estaba ansioso por ir al instituto, algo bastante raro en mí, sabía que era por bella, pero a mi subconsciente le gustaba imaginar que quería acercarme a ella solo en nombre de la verdad.

Sabía que no tendría una clase con ella hasta el jueves, pero eso no evitaba que me encontrara con ella en la cafetería, así que me fui allí con ansias.

- Y?- le pregunte a mis hermanos- han sabido algo

- No, ella actuó muy normal hoy día, creo que se dio cuenta de que sospechábamos algo porque incluso hablo un poco con migo- dijo jasper

- Pff… están dándole demasiada importancia- gruño rosalie- quizá solo debamos darle un pequeño escarmiento.

- Rose…

Pero yo tenía otros planes, había visto en una de las visiones de Alice la ocasión perfecta para ello. El día paso rápido, al igual que el siguiente, y yo estaba cada vez más impaciente por que llegara biología.

Me había retrasado un poco hablando con Alice, y cuando llegue a clases el profesor ya había llegado al igual que bella.

- Bueno… alumnos, hoy veremos un vídeo sobre las fases de distintos organismos. El video es largo, por lo que recomiendo que presten atención, porque de ello va la nota.- y aquí venia la parte interesante- con su compañero de puesto tendrán que juntarse, para hacer una maqueta, muy bien elaborada, de lo que vamos a ver ahora.

El profesor siguió dando explicaciones, hasta que puso el video. Alice dijo que no podía ver que iba a pasar, pero que si veía a bella en nuestra casa, por lo que cuando la clases termino, intente conversar con ella.

- Oye, bella, que te parece que nos juntemos en mi casa- ella volteo la cabeza hacia mí, dejando lo que estaba haciendo de lado. Pareció pensar en ello por un minuto, luego hizo una mueca y asintió.

- Aun tenemos una semana, luego nos pondremos de acuerdo- dijo tomando sus cosas y yéndose.

- Espera- le dije mientras la seguía hasta la puerta.- que tal mañana, es un trabajo largo, y no quiero andar a última hora apurado.- obviamente eso era una gran mentira, lo último que me importaba era el trabajo.

- Está bien, mañana después de clases- dijo y desapareció por el pasillo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

No debí de estar de acuerdo con esto, una cosa es que descubramos la verdad, y otra muy distinta es lo que mis hermanos estaban planeando. Ni siquiera me dejaban dar mi opinión después de decir que no estaba de acuerdo. Por lo que me fui al instituto solo, ya se arreglarían ellos después.

Las clases pasaron. Yo estaba afuera de mi volvo esperando a bella, ni siquiera había visto a mis hermanos, quizá que barbarie habían planeado hacer. Pero en este momento lo importante es que bella venia caminando en mi dirección, se veía un poco insegura, como si a la mínima oportunidad se fuese a ir corriendo. Pero era tarde para ella, porque yo la estaba saludando con mi mano, invitándola a acercarse más.

- Hey! Bella, que tal

- Bien, gracias- dijo y se subió al coche.

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso, lo deje así, yo no era jasper, pero podía sentir la tención en su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos

- Bien… entremos, te presentare a mis hermanos- le dije para calmarla, aunque creo que no sirvió de mucho.

- Okey- murmuro bajito, soltó un gran suspiro y entro. Mis hermanos estaban sentados en los sillones, y me estaban bloqueando sus pensamientos.

- Estos son emmet y jasper. Y ellas son Alice y rosalie- dije señalándolos

- Si comparto unas clases con ellos.- y ese fue todo su saludo

- Bella, que tal que vayamos al patio, así podremos hacer el trabajo sin interrupciones- dije mirando a mis hermanos.

- Claro- me siguió, debía admitir que era un gran patio, esme se había esmerado mucho en este lugar, incluso teníamos una…

- Es esa una piscina?-pregunto incrédula.

- Si- dije con un deje de humor, fue una de las pocas cosas que emmett sugirió, en las que jasper le apoyo, y que Carlisle no pudo negar.

- Quien se mete a una piscina con este clima- dijo aun embelesada mirando. Bueno… ella tenía razón, pero a nosotros no nos afectaba. Y no es como si disfrutáramos mucho nadar, emmett y jasper casi siempre la usan para pagar apuestas o alguna otra tontera.

- Es bueno darse uno que otro chapuzón de vez en cuando- me estremecí cuando oí la voz de rose, no me había dado cuenta de que todos se encontraban allí.

O no, había caído en su estúpido juego, pero era tarde para ello, porque en ese mismo instante emmett le estaba poniendo un pie a bella para que se cayera. Su golpe en la piscina salpico agua a todas partes.

No podía ni moverme, todo lo que veía era a bella, estaba en un completo shock, al igual que mis hermanos…

* * *

**n/a: **hola hola!

espero que les alla gustado el cap ¿que creen que le paso a bella? jjeje

para el proximo capitulo se vendra algo muy bueno! asi que actualizare lo antes que pueda!

saludos :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

El chapoteo del agua me saco del shock momentáneo que estaba sufriendo.

-Ayu…ayuden…me- bella apenas podía mantenerse flotando, recordé que la piscina tenía unos 10 metros de profundidad, y si ella no sabía nadar, probablemente se ahogaría. Me lance a la piscina sin pensarlo y en un momento ya tenía a bella en uno de los sillones del salón. Esperaba que no sintiera eso, ya que estaba medio inconsciente.

- Bella, me puedes oír- como me hubiese gustado en ese momento poder oír sus pensamientos, para saber si estaba bien. Pero ella ya se había sentado, y estaba votando toda el agua por la boca.

- Maldito idiota- me dijo pegándome sin fuerzas en el pecho- casi me ahogo por tu culpa.

- Yo no fui quien te voto- trate de defenderme. Pero ella se paro y recogió sus cosas.

- Me voy. No puedo pensar si estoy mojada- refunfuño y salió por la puerta dando pasos grandes y fuertes.

- Espera- me acerque a ella- te voy a dejar. No trajiste tu auto, no puedes irte caminando.

-Claro que puedo- dijo alejándose de mi- la próxima vez que nos juntemos lo aremos en mi casa- dijo y desapareció por el bosque.

Resignado entre a la casa, mis hermanos me miraban con culpabilidad.

- Edward…-trato de decirme Jasper. Pero yo lo pare con un movimiento de la mano. Mi vista se fijo en el sillón, estaba muy mojado, esme se enojaría mucho por eso. Aunque…

- Deberían secar todo esto antes de que esme llegue- dije y me fui a mi cuarto. Si alguien debía pagar las consecuencias, no iba a ser yo.

Como era de esperarse esme se enojo muchísimo, no solo por el sillón sino porque mis hermanos tuvieron que contarles la verdad sobre lo que paso con bella. Carlisle se sintió muy decepcionado, por primera vez lo había visto tan enojado. El empezaba a creer que lo que suponíamos era mentira, pero me dejo a mí a cargo para estar completamente seguros, lo que resumiendo significa que soy el único que se puede acercar a bella.

El sábado temprano nos fuimos a cazar y llegamos el lunes a la madrugada.

Lamentablemente ese día íbamos a ver los grupos sanguíneos en biología, por lo que, por el bien de todos los humanos que se encontraban allí, no fui.

Me quede en mi auto escuchando canciones de Debussy. Pero no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando capte movimiento extraño alrededor… adivinen quien era?... pues bella obviamente.

Salí sigilosamente de mi volvo y me escondí detrás de otro auto para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

A mi parecer se estaba escondiendo. Estaba detrás de una pared, y su respiración era agitada. Me acerque lentamente y le Puse una mano encima de su hombro, tratando de llamar su atención.

- Ahh!- grito, pero rápidamente se puso una mano en la boca, y miro asía atrás, buscando a alguien.

- No deberías estar en clases- le pregunte

- Podría preguntar lo mismo- me cuestiono

-Tienes razón… y puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?-

- Nada- resoplo, pero miro de nuevo asía atrás, y por mera curiosidad yo hice lo mismo.

Eran 4, 3 mujeres y un hombre. De las mujeres una era bajita, de pelo negro hasta debajo de la cintura completamente liso, la otra rubia también pelo largo y en las puntas tenia pequeños chochos, la otra alta y de pelo rojizo, su pelo brillaba y largos bucles caían de él, podría incluso decir que es la hermana de rosalie. El chico, más alto que todas ellas tenía ojos azules y pelo rubio.

No podía imaginar porque bella huía de ellos. Me di la vuelta a tiempo para ver que ella se escondía detrás de un árbol…. Obviamente la seguí.

- Así que a esconderse de personas se le dice "nada".- le pregunte divertido, ella me puso detrás de ella cuando, pasaron por delante las 4 personas de las que se escondía.

- Es algo que no te importa- me dijo al fin

- Tengo curiosidad, que pasaría si les dijera que estas aquí- hice el intento de irme

-No lo harías verdad- me detuvo con la mano

- Porque no?

- Porque me lo debes…. Por tirarme a la piscina en tu casa, tienes que conseguir mi perdón- dijo poniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en actitud desafiante.

- Y… que pasa si no me interesa tu perdón?- le dije, con un deje de diversión en mi voz.

- Idiota- me dijo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rojo, espera dije… adorable. Saque ese pensamiento rápidamente de mi cabeza.

- Creo que tus amigos vienen de nuevo- dije señalando como miraban algo en nuestra dirección.

- O no… vamos corre- me dijo tomando mi mano y corriendo en dirección a la oficina. Una corriente que jamás había sentido me traspaso la mano, creo que ella igual la sintió porque inmediatamente me soltó. Pero en ese momento su equilibrio le fallo y cayó al piso sin que pudiese evitarlo.

- Estas bien?

- Soy inútil con las piernas- me dijo con un poco de ironía que no llegue a comprender porque una voz me interrumpió.

- Isabella… que gusto verte- le dijo la chica de pelo rojizo, que en ese momento se veía muy intimidante.

- Ee… yo…este- bella empezó a tartamudear- puedo explicarlo

- Enserio- le dijo el chico- yo te veo…. Con una interesante compañía- dijo mirándome. La chica bajita se acerco a bella y mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo

- Quiero la verdad bella.

- Okay… me escape si!- le dijo subiendo un poco la voz- quería una aventura, y antes nadie me dejaba hacer nada- no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía. Quienes eran ellos? Bella se puso la mano en la boca y le dio la espalda a la pequeña.

- Lo siento- le dijo a los demás. Pero el chico ya tenía abrazada a bella.

- no importa, ya te encontramos- le dijo, por qué rayos no la soltaba. Algo que quemaba me subía por el pecho… acaso eran celos?... imposible.

- Buenos… nos presentas- le dijo la de pelo rojizo a bella, y mandándome a mí una mirada… que si matasen… ya no existiría.

* * *

n/a: hola!

bueno, se suponia que este cap iba a ser un pov bella, pero no me pude resistir a poner esto ^^.

que les parecio? quienes seran las nuevas personitas que llegaron?

prometo que el proximo si sera un bella pov!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Pov bella**

Esto estaba muy mal. Lo supe desde el momento en que decidí irme de mi hogar. De hecho, cualquiera diría que tengo una vida de ensueño. Tenía una madre que me quería mucho y me protegía de igual manera. Tenía también a muchas personas – demasiadas- que darían su vida por mí. Y tenía a mis amigos, eran las personas con las que más interactuaba…

Pero había cosas que no me gustaban, como por ejemplo la poca libertad que poseía. Decidí irme a un lugar donde supe nadie me buscaría. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que me encontraba en un pueblito donde llovía casi todos los días del año?

Obviamente había cuestionado su eficacia, me encontraron y me llevarían de regreso a un lugar "seguro". Más aun cuando se dieran cuenta de la compañía con la que me encontraba. Yo era un monstro, lo sabia aunque todos siempre dijeran que éramos los "buenos". Como podía ser buena si disfrutaba del dolor de otros. Aunque estos otros también eran monstros, seres sin almas que solo pensaban en sangre.

Me había sorprendido bastante encontrarme con alguien así en un instituto. Y lo impresionante es que eran un grupo grande, solo había conocido a otro aquelarre tan grande anteriormente…

Eran vampiros, lo supe desde el mismo momento en que lo vi sentado, aparentando ser algo que no era. Me pregunte como era posible que se mantuviera tan calmado cuando había una cantidad considerable de humanos alrededor. Me dije a mi misma que debía alejarme de él. Pero luego recordé algunas historias que había escuchado. Al parecer ellos…. Los cullen, no se alimentaban de sangre humana, por lo que trate de no mostrarme tan esquiva con él, podría sospechar algo de mi… y ese podría ser mi fin.

Recordé en ese momento como me convertí en esto que soy

**Flashback**

_-5 años atrás-_

_Me encontraba muy asustada, mama me decía que corriera, pero no podía. Cada vez que daba vuelta la cabeza veía sangre, sangre y más sangre, deseaba con todo mí ser poder desaparecer. _

_Pero el cazador iba a volver, solo no me había matado ya porque se estaba divirtiendo con otros humanos. Yo no me quería ir, no quería dejar a mi mama._

_La mire otra vez, de la cabeza le corría un poco de sangre, al tratar inútilmente de defenderme, pero lo más doloroso de ver era esa mordida que tenía en el brazo, esa mordida en forma de media luna…_

- _Vete bella!- me grito, ella estaba tratando de controlar el dolor que sentía- vete lejos, por favor _

_Mis lágrimas caían a chorros por mis ojos, no podía casi ni ver… pero me fui._

_Cerca de donde vivía había una pequeña playa que no era muy frecuentada por no ser apta para baños. Me dirigí allá corriendo, pero me caí demasiadas veces. Tenía las rodillas manchadas de sangre al igual que mis manos, y la polera y los chores los tenia llenos de barro._

_Pude ver las rocas asomándose por una esquina, por lo que supuse, que me encontraría pronto con el mar. Debía hacer un último esfuerzo, se lo debía a René._

_Y justo ahí estaba mi salvación, escondida entre las rocas, una cueva que daba de frente con el hermoso mar, me metí ahí rápidamente deseando que no pudiese encontrarme nadie._

_Tenía tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza que no me di cuenta que tenia compañía. Pegue un gran salto cuando su fría mano me rozo._

- _Baya pequeña, me tenias muy asustado-dijo poniendo una cara de completo horror- pensé que otro me había arrebatado el maravilloso honor de probar tu sangre- me paso un dedo por todo el cuello y luego se lo llevo a la boca_

- _Delicioso…_

_Debía escapar, lo había prometido, pero si intentaba correr probablemente me caería y él me atraparía._

_Pero me estaba quedando sin oxigeno, su agarre en mi cuello se había intensificado_

- _Por…por favor… suel…tame- el solo se rio fuertemente y me saco de la cueva. ¡qué ingenua había sido al pensar que me salvaría! Ahora lo único que podría desear es que mi muerte fuera rápida._

- _No te preocupes cariño, planeo que estés viva, me encanta escuchar esos bellos gritos tuyos._

_Me llevo a una saliente, sentía el agua mojándome la espalda. Seguramente me mataría y luego me tiraría al mar!_

_El se acerco poco a poco y tomo mi mano dañada y le dio una lamida_

- _Uhhmm. Sabes mejor de cómo hueles_

_No podía retener mis lagrimas por lo que no veía mucho lo que hacía, pero estaba segura de que era mi fin, el final de mis sueños, el final de mis promesas… el final de todo._

_Mis pies se movieron solos, tratando de hacer cualquier cosa por escapar._

_Pero mi miedo se convirtió en furia. Y me dije que este ser no tenía derecho a acabar con mi felicidad, no tenía derecho de acabar con mi maldita vida!_

_Podría ser cierto que solo era una niña que acababa de cumplir 12 años, pero de alguna parte saque fuerzas, y lo empuje. Pero eso no me bastaba, ahora quería venganza, quería cobrarle por mis padres, por mi pequeño hermano que aun no nacía, quería hacerlo pagar por la muerte de mis amigas…_

_Pero el fue más rápido y me tiro al mar, un mar tan negro que no se podía ver nada, pero lo sentía, sentía su fuerza, su ira. Como si se sintiese igual que yo y me diese su apoyo._

**Fin flashback **

- Bueno bella, no vas a presentarnos- me dijo Edward, mirando con curiosidad a mis muy metidos amigos.

* * *

hola! al fin un capitulo!

de verdad siento no haber actualizado antes, y mas encima entregarles un capitulo cortito!

pero espero que les aya gustado!

saludos :D


End file.
